(1) Field of the Invention
Relating to improvements in knives and lights, and more particularly relates to the combination of lights and knives that improve the visual perception for the user.
(2) Description of the Related Art
US Patent Citations: U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,621 granted to Jenkins teaches a light knife that helps a user to see at night. More particularly Jenkins has a knife provided with a light in its handle portion, with the light being actuated by a compression or threaded movement of a cap attached to an end of the handle. In a separate embodiment, the light may be actuated by a threaded movement of the handle end itself, while a protective cap may be positioned over the handle end and its associated light lens.
What Jenkins fails to teach, however, is how to use the knife part of his invention to cut an item and simultaneously using the light. Because the light is attached to the handle portion of his light knife it is impossible to view what you are using the knife on. Rather, the light is treated as a separate accessory to be used separately from the knife itself. Thus, an outdoorsman using the knife in the wilderness at night is forced to cut a piece of wood, prepare an animal or otherwise employ the knife in total darkness. This has the unfortunate side effects of precipitating injuries, badly cut meat from captured game or badly cut wood that would not serve for any specific use beyond firewood. There needs to be a solution to overcome the deficiency found in Jenkins.